Just The Way You Are
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Tino is concerned about his girlfriend Yeu when the distance between them increases slowly. With pent up tension and anxiety, a fight is bound to start, but is this the end for this couple? Or can Tino make amends before it's too late? FinViet, AU.


Tino Väinämöinen sighed as he watched Yeu Nha, his girlfriend walk by him without uttering a single word. This had been happening a lot recently; she would just act like they didn't know each other and walk on by.

The two had been dating for over three months, and at first, the relationship was a beautiful one, full of love and compassion. But as time marched on, they grew more and more distant, as if they were mere friends again, and though the thought troubled him, his spark of hope had come three days ago when he asked her to the senior prom, and she happily agreed.

The prom was the upcoming Saturday, and he made a promise to himself to figure out what was wrong with his precious girlfriend before then, so she could properly enjoy herself without worry. He decided that his best option was to talk to her after school before her swim practice.

The couple had many classes together, and Tino would always spare glances at her, before slowly realizing how over time she seemed more stressed and worried with each passing day. He wanted to comfort her terribly, but she would not have it. She never told him anything, and that only concerned him more.

By the end of the day, the Finn was completely focused on getting answers. He weaved his way through the crowd, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he made it towards Yeu's locker. To his dismay, she was not at it, and so he now had to go on a quest just to find her. However the task wasn't too hard, because there were always friendly people with wonderful responses.

He found her near the gym, her fingers gliding across her phone as the light from it reflected in her eyes. She grimaced, biting her lip as she closed it. She sighed, pocketing the mobile and walking inside the gym, but not before Tino called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yeu!"

The Vietnamese girl whirled around to look at him, as he approached her.

"Tino, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at the concern on his face.

"I could ask you the same question…has something been bothering you? You're not yourself lately…"

Her gaze shifted, "I'm perfectly fine, Tino, I'm just a bit tired these days…"

The Finn frowned, clearly not believing her excuse as he pressed on. "Yeu…you know you can tell me anything. Here lately you're just…being so distant. I want to help…" he said softly.

Yeu didn't meet his eyes. "I said I'm alright…I just…I don't want to talk about it with you…"

"If not me then who? Who do you trust more than me? I love you Yeu, and seeing you like this…it hurts me…I don't like to see that angelic face of yours frown, it's not right…" Tino smiled melancholically, touching her cheek.

The girl shied away from the contact, looking towards the ground. "I love you too…but…you just won't understand…"

He'd be lying if he said those words didn't sting. Tino moved his hands to rest on her shoulders in a light grip. "I won't understand? Try me, and even if I don't understand then I want to be here for you! You can fall back on me, and I'll catch you without fail! Can't you see I only want to help?"

"Can't you see that I don't want you involved with this? Can't _you _understand that I have things that I would rather keep to myself?" Yeu snapped, her gaze contorting into a glare.

A bit shocked, he released her. "That's not what I meant! It's just that—"

"It's just what, Tino? What gives you the right to just pry into my life? Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to tell you every little thing that goes on with me! You don't understand, and you won't understand, because you have no idea what it's like to have someone you love dying and there isn't anything you can do about it!" she screamed, clenching her fists as angry tears welled in her eyes.

Tino was appalled at the thought. Didn't know what it was like? How could she even say that! Of course he knew what it was like. His expression changed to a scowl, but he tried his hardest to keep his voice level.

"I was only trying to help! You don't have to be so angry with me!" his voice began to rise as he addressed the other issue. "And how _dare _you accuse me of not knowing the pain of death! If you're going to make an argument, at least make sure your facts are right!"

Her glare hardened. "I have every right to be angry at you! And how is prying helping me at all?"

"I'm just trying to share the pain with you! I know I might not know exactly what's going on, but I can get an idea! I just want you to be happy!"

"You're not making me _any _happier!"

His eyes widened, as he took a step back. Tino felt his heart sink, as he turned away. "Fine, be that way. I don't like this Yeu anyway…"

It was her turn to look appalled, as she turned around. "Fine, I will be!"

The two separated, both with heavy weights in their chests.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late that night that Tino was cursing and hitting the wall in blind rage. How on <em>Earth <em>could he have been so _stupid _as to say that to her? He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes as angry tears threatened to fall from his eyes. What had become of them now? This was the first relationship he'd ever been in that made him feel so _alive_, was it really gone? He had to make it up to her; he couldn't let this wall he'd worked so _hard _to build just crumble.

_But how_?

Something told him that just simple flowers and chocolate or an 'I'm sorry' card wouldn't cut it. No, he had to do something extravagant, something that would show her just how much she meant to him. He had to give her something that would show her just how sorry he was for what he'd said to her (even though what she said wasn't entirely nice either).

As he pondered the thought, a sweet tune filled his ears from the radio. He'd forgotten that he'd left it on. Tino turned to switch it off, but he stopped short.

_"'Cause girl you're amazing… just the way you are!" _

A small smile curved onto his lips.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before the prom was to start. The prom committee was setting up the lights, the banners, the refreshments, and making the party to be what it was. The Finn slipped in early, to talk with Alfred, the person who was in charge of playing the music.<p>

"Alfred…?"

The American whirled around, holding a few CD's in his hand. He smiled his signature, blindingly bright grin. "Tino bro! Hey! What's up?"

Tino smiled a smaller smile, before letting his voice drop a few volumes. "Can…you help me…?"

"Sure! Give me details and you got it!"

Tino laughed a bit nervously, before whispering in his ear. Alfred's face changed to a look of confusion, but then he smiled again.

"Oh, I see how this is going to work! All right bro, I'll help you! But don't mess this up or Artie'll chew me out!"

The Finn nodded. "Thank you! I really appreciate it!"

* * *

><p>Yeu walked into the school, sighing sadly as she ran her fingers through her neatly combed hair. She no doubt felt horrible about what she said to Tino, and was highly regretting it. He hadn't answered any of her calls, or attempts to make up, and her heart felt as if it had been shattered. It was wrong of her to take her stress out on him; his intentions had been pure. With another long sigh, she walked inside.<p>

The halls were silent, which was most unusual. But then again, everyone was probably in the gym, partying away. She briefly wondered if she would see Tino, but quickly brushed it from her mind. He probably wasn't even coming anymore. Instead of dwelling on it, she entered the gym, and was met with darkness, and silence.

But of course, it changed.

Lights flashed on, and Yeu squinted. Suddenly a melody began to fill her ears, as she looked straight ahead.

_"Ah…" _

Through the spotlight, her eyes made the figure out. She gasped softly as she saw Tino, smiling at her warmly. He stepped towards her slowly, opening his mouth.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining! Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying…" _he stepped closer, taking one of her hands and placing the other hand on her waist. She followed his lead without a word.

_"She's so beautiful…and I tell her everyday…" _

He spun her around in a circle, as a hot blush crept up Yeu's face.

_"I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me…and it's so, it's so, sad to think she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay?' I say…" _

Tino grinned at her, taking another spin before dipping her.

_"When I see your face…there's not a thing that I would change! 'Cause you're amazing…just the way you are!" _

Yeu couldn't help but smile, her blush now deeper than Mr. Carriedo's tomatoes.

_"And when you smile…the whole world stops and stares for a while! 'Cause girl you're amazing…just the way you are!" _

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces. Tino's smile only grew as he continued.

_"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me! Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy…she's so beautiful…and I tell her everyday…" _

Alfred grinned as he cranked the music up.

_"Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change! If perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look okay! You know I'll say…!" _

With another spin and dip, he sang the next chorus.

_"When I see your face…there's not a thing that I would change! 'Cause you're amazing…just the way you are!" _

The Vietnamese girl felt tears in her eyes by this point.

_"And when you smile…the whole world stops and stares for a while! 'Cause girl you're amazing…just the way you are!"_

Tino kissed her on the forehead.

_"The way you are…the way you are! Girl you're amazing…just the way you are!" _

He put his chin on her head in a comforting way, now in a more slow part of the dance.

_"When I see your face…there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing…just the way you are!" _

Tears were threatening to spill over now.

_"And when you smile…the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing…just the way you are…!"_

The music ended, and Yeu was sobbing as she hugged him tight.

"I love you Yeu…you're perfect just the way you are…" Tino mumbled, kissing her head. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…"

"No, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for what I said…I love you so much Tino…"

Tino stroked her hair, and his lips found his way to her own, as a sweet, passionate kiss engulfed both of them.

_Love knows no bounds.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, crack pairing yes? Yes. But it's cute no~? This kind of came about in my RP group XD Hope you enjoy it, and give this pairing a chance!<strong>

**Song is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

**-IchigoMelon**_  
><em>


End file.
